Mistress
by PrincessPika
Summary: What is marriage without love, senpai?" "A marriage on conveniences, Haruhi. I hold no love for my wife, nor will I ever." "T-tamaki." TamaHaru, HikaKao, MoriHunny,KyoKao one-sided EclairTama. Chapter 5 up!
1. Engagement

** Mistress**  
**  
Pairings:** one-sided EclairTamaki, TamaHaru, HikaKao, MoriHunny  
**  
Warnings:** Lemons, language, yaoi.  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. I think we all know that.

I was listening to my iPod, and a song called 'Competition' by Dragonette came on. That inspired me to write this, but it will come later, like in a few chapters.

So, listen to the song(if you never heard of it) and read and review!!

There we go, I fixed this chapter up nice and well! Did you like it? Please review! My goal is 25 reviews by chapter 6(the real ch.6)!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Engagement**

"I'm engaged to Eclair Tonnerre." Tamaki announced, his purple eyes scanning the crowd gathered around him. Journalists, cameramen, microphones, as expected from a news confrence.

"Suoh-san, when will your wedding be?" asked a journalist in red, sticking her microphone closer to Tamaki.

"Next month, in Paris, Fr-" Haruhi turned off the TV, an annoyed look on her face.

"Tamaki's getting married to that bitch?!" Haruhi yelled, sighing. The Host Club was assembled in the Fujioka apartment, watching the press confrence the Suoh Family called.

"Yeah, Haruhi. It's just another arranged marriage. Tamaki will weasel himself out of this one, don't worry." The twins said in unison, smiling at the crossdresser.

"We have to talk to Tono. We still don't know all the details" Hikaru added, Kaoru nodding.

"Besides, it's not like he loves Eclair. She's a bitch, no one likes bitches." Kaoru added, the twins smiling.

"Haha, still, I wish he'd told us face-to-face." Haruhi said, smiling back.

"Maybe Tama-chan just got the news today, Haru-chan." Hunny said, smiling behind teh cake he brought with him.  
_  
Brrring, brrring_

"Mushi mushi?" Kyoya answered his blackberry, clicking a button to put the phone on speaker.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki screamed into the phone, obviously nervous.

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Where are you?"

"At Haruhi's house."

"I'll be right over! I have many things to tell you!"

"Of course, Tamaki."

"Thanks Kyoya, Bye bye!"

"Bye."  
_  
Beep_

"Tamaki-senpai is coming." Haruhi whispered, staring out the window, lost in thought.

"Haruhi, Tono is here." Hikaru said, as Tamaki ran into the apartment, his eyes wide and wild.

"What did you want to discuss, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, as the Host Club assembled around the Fujioka's table, all eyes on Tamaki.

"I'm engaged to Eclair Tonnerre." He repeated, his eyes looking down."We will be married next month in Paris, and you are all invited."

"Can't you get out of this, Tono?" Hikaru demanded, Kaoru trying to hold his brother back.

"No, there's more. When we are married my mother will be transferred to Japan." Tamaki continued, a slightly happy look in his eye.

"It's a marriage on convenience. I'll stay with Eclair until my mother is well, then I'll divorce her." Tamaki ended, the Host Club looking at him with simular expressions. Shock, sadness, and a twinge of happiness.

"Ah, I have to be going." Tamaki said, as he stood up, Haruhi looking at him with a mixed expression.

"Ano, senpai, wait up." Haruhi quickly said, as she followed him outside, closing the door behind her.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, as he looked at her, deep in the eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us first before we found out through that damn news confrence, senpai?" Haruhi asked, annoyed and pissed

"Because I found out 15 minutes prior to the news conference, Haruhi. I called Kyoya, but he was asleep." Tamaki explained, and smiled, reaching over and hugging the brunette. "Oh, and Haruhi, please wear a dress to the wedding! I want my daughter to look kawaii!!"

"In your dreams, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said as soon a she pulled away from the hug.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki started fake crying, and attempting to grow mushrooms against her wall.

"Haha, see you soon, senpai!" She said laughing as Tamaki walked over to his limo, waving at her.

"You too." he called as the limo pulled away

"What did Tama-chan say, Haruh-chan?" Hunny asked, clutching Usa-chan.

"That he found out 15 minutes before the press conference and tried to call Kyoya-senpai." She glared at the Shadow King."Who was dead asleep, as usual."

"Hn. I just heard the message before I called you over to Haruhi's."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US??"

"It was better to hear straight from the source." Kyoya explained, meeting 3 angry glares from the twins and Haruhi.

"There's the Shadow King for you." Haruhi muttered, annoyed yet again.

* * *

Haha, I made a mistake re-writing this, so I fixed it. Again. If you see any mistakes, please tell me!!

Please review!! Please, please, PLEASE!! *goes down on knees and begs with puppy dog eyes*

-Pika-chan


	2. Preparations

** Mistress**  
**  
Pairings:** one-sided EclairTamaki, TamaHaru, HikaKao, MoriHunny  
**  
Warnings:** Lemons, language, yaoi.  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. I think we all know that.

I was listening to my iPod, and a song called 'Competition' by Dragonette came on. That inspired me to write this, but it will come later, like in a few chapters.

So, listen to the song(if you never heard of it) and read and review!!

There we go, I fixed this chapter up nice and well! Did you like it? Please review! My goal is 25 reviews by chapter 6(the real ch.6)!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Preperations  
**

"It was better to hear straight from the source." Kyoya explained, meeting 3 angry glares from the twins and Haruhi.

"There's the Shadow King for you." Haruhi muttered, annoyed yet again.

A few minutes of tense silence later, Kyoya spoke up again.

"We can't interfere with the engagement this time." Kyoya said, scribbling away in his notebook."And since Anne-Sophie-san is coming to Japan, it is wise to not interfere."

"Why do I have a feeling you aren't telling us everything you know, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked suspiciously, everyone's eyes on the Shadow King.

"You will find everything out when needed, Haruhi." Smirking, Kyoya remembered the most interesting conversation he had with Tamaki a week ago.

* * *

_"Tamaki, what are you doing here? Club has been over for half an hour?" Kyoya had asked.  
_

_"Kyoya, h-how do you now if you're in love?" Tamaki asked, a faraway look in his eyes._

_"You just know, Tamaki. And I'm sure Haruhi feels the same."_

_"H-haruhi? What are you talking about?"_

_"You truly are the biggest baka."_

_

* * *

_

"You truly are evil, Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru muttered.

"Haruhi, you have taken Conversational French as you elective, right?" Kyoya asked after a minute of silence.

"Hai, we all have." Kaoru answered.

"Good, you have no problem with understanding and speaking a bit of French?" Kyoya continued

"N-no, I got a 98 in that." Haruhi said

"Good. Also, do you have a passport?"

"No."

"The wedding is in 2 weeks, so I guess I can get you a passport in that time."

"Arigatou, senpai!"

"And obviously, she will have to pay for it." Kaoru muttered.

"Actually, no." Kyoya said, smirking.

"NANI?" everyone(but Kyoya and Mori) yelled out.

"It will benefit her in the long run."

"You truly aren't telling us everything, Kyoya." The twins said, an identical bored look on their face

"You will find out when the time is right. Don't worry."

"Whatever. It's getting late, and I have to make dinner for otou-san. Bye!" Haruhi said, as she stood up, and walked over to the kitchen, starting to make onigri and tempura.

"Bye Haru-chan!" called Hunny, as he and Mori walked over to hug her good-bye.

"Bye Hunny-senpai." Haruhi said, hugging the blonde goodbye, and looking up at his cousin.

"Everything will be fine, Haruhi." Mori said, as he left, Hunny on his shoulders.

"Bye Haruhi!" the twins called, putting each twin putting his arm around her shoulder, laughing, and waving bye.

"Kyoya-senpai, it's already very late, shouldn't you get going?" Haruhi asked 15 minutes later, as she walked out to find Kyoya sitting crosslegged on the floor, eyes closed, obviously lost in thought.

" I'll have your passport done within a week." He said, opening his eyes, his eyes unfocused, like he was scheming something

"Arigatou, senpai."

"Oh, and Haruhi."

"Hai?"

"Never mind."

"Whatever, senpai."

"Good night, see you tomorrow."

"You too."

"Oh, what will I do without Kyoya." Haruhi laughed as she walked into the kitchen, overlooking the shiny white gold diamond ring laying where Mori sat.

* * *

Please review!! Please, please, PLEASE!! *goes down on knees and begs with puppy dog eyes*

-Pika-chan


	3. Flights

** Mistress**  
**  
Pairings:** one-sided EclairTamaki, TamaHaru, HikaKao, MoriHunny  
**  
Warnings:** Lemons, language, yaoi.  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. I think we all know that.

I was listening to my iPod, and a song called 'Competition' by Dragonette came on. That inspired me to write this, but it will come later, like in a few chapters.

So, listen to the song(if you never heard of it) and read and review!!

There we go, I fixed this chapter up nice and well! Did you like it? Please review! My goal is 25 reviews by chapter 6(the real ch.6)!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flights  
**

"Oh, what will I do without Kyoya." Haruhi laughed as she walked into the kitchen, overlooking the shiny white gold diamond ring laying where Mori sat.

* * *

"Irasshaimase, ohime-sama!" The Host Club(minus Tamaki) greeted

"Please be aware that this is the last time we are holding Host Club for this year. I'm sorry for the inconveniences." Kyoya said, the girls immediately looking upset, but not surprised. Everyone knew about Tamaki's engagement, and that he was in France until after the wedding, which was next week.

"Ano sa, Haruhi-kun, do you have a passport?" asked one of the many clients surrounding Haruhi.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai got me one. I'm very grateful to him." She said, smiling.

"The wedding is next Wednesday, right?" another girl asked Haruhi, who faked a smile.

"Yeah. I've heard France is beautiful. It's sad that you girls can't come." Haruhi said, her eyes filled with half-faked sadness. _'Less then a week until Tamaki-senpai is married to that bitch'_

"HARU-CHAN!" called Hunny, running over to hug the cross dresser, Mori following.

"Hey Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai." Haruhi greeted, as they continued club activities.

"Oh, Hikaru!" Kaoru whimpered, the older twin mumbling dirty talk into the the younger one ear.

"I want you, Kaoru. I want to be IN you." Hikaru whispered, causing Kaoru to moan lightly. Faked or not, it caught everyone's attention.

"Wahh! MOE!" The girl surrounding them screamed, fainting as the Hikaru bit down on Kaoru's neck. Brotherly Love to be remembered for the months from the end of the school year(1 month) to the start of the next school year(3 months)

"I'm sorry, but Host Club is now over. Please come back at the start of the next school year." Kyoya said, as the hosts gathered around the guests, giving them flowers and chocolates as presents.

"Sayonara, ohime-sama!" they called, shutting the doors, and sitting down around the table Kyoya was occupying.

"The plane leaves at 11am tomorrow, so we have to be at the airport at 9. Haruhi, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai will pick you up." Kyoya informed, as everyone nodded, and continued discussing plans.

* * *

"Bye, otou-san!" Haruhi called, hugging her dad goodbye as she walked out the door, Mori and Hunny standing there. Mori picked up Haruhi's suitcase, carrying it easily to the limo, Hunny talking cheerfully the way down.

Ranka looked at his daughter, a bittersweet smile on his face."Have fun, Haruhi!" he called, turning to go inside.

"Ne, Haru-chan, Kyo-chan told us that he has stuff to tell you." Hunny said, looking to his left at Haruhi.

"I know, I know. Don't interfere. I'm not an idiot, I see that there's no loophole this time." Haruhi said, her eyes focused out the window.

"It's not that, Haru-chan." Mitsukuni said, leaning on Haruhi.

"Then what?" Haruhi asked, looking at Mori.

"Anne-Sophie-san's health is getting worse. At best, Tamaki will have to be married to Eclair for at least a year." Mori said, eyes closed.

"..." Haruhi didn't say a word, as she looked at the airport just outside.

"Hey Haruhi!" the twins called, running up to Haruhi with identical bittersweet expressions.

"Hey Kaoru, Hikaru." She greeted, as they sat down at the airport cafe. Kyoya, Hunny and Mori were already on the Ootori private jet, helping prepare it for take-off.

"We better get going." Kaoru said, taking his brother's and Haruhi's hands as he led them towards the jet.

"Wow." Haruhi whispered, her eyes huge._'Damn rich people.'_

The jet was huge, a Boeing Business jet. It was white, with the Ootori family name painted on the side with crimson.

"Inside it's more dramatic, Haruhi." Kyoya said, as they all entered the jet. It had a 3 bathrooms, a dining room, a master bedroom and a sitting area(A/N: All info taken from Wikipedia, so check there for more details)

The interior was painted beige, with gold curtains and carpet. They were in the sitting area, a space around the size of a living room of a small apartment. Thye all sat down on teh couches, Kyoya signalling for some maids to bring them tea.

"We will be in France in around 10 hours, Kyoya-sama." the pilot said, as the Host Club got ready for take-off.

"Stay calm, Haruhi." Hikaru muttered, as Haruhi looked a bit scared at take-off.

"Yeah, it'll be over soon." Kaoru said, smiling.

About an hour into the flight, Hunny had fallen asleep, and Mori carried him into the master bedroom, sitting there watching over Hunny protectively.

"I swear, doesn't Mori-senpai have anything better to do then stare at Hunny-senpai sleep?" Hikaru asked. It was very boring for them without Tamaki.

Haruhi was busy staring outside lost in her thoughts, Kyoya was typing on his laptop, and the twins were lying on the carpet, watching Transformers.

_Brring, brring!_

"Mushi mushi?" Kyoya answered, his eyes getting bigger.

"Yes, Hi Tamaki." He said, a glint of a smile on his face.

"We are on our way. We'll be landing at the Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport at terminal 2E in 8 and a half hours." Kyoya spoke, in a bored tone, as if he was relaying Tamaki the same information for the hundredth time.

There was a long pause as Tamaki spoke. Kyoya's eyes flickered between Haruhi and the twins, then to the bedroom.

"Haruhi, Tamaki would like to speak with you." Kyoya said, handing Haruhi the blackberry.

"Mushi mushi." Haruhi answered, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, hey senpai. How's France?" she asked her eyes still looking out window.

"Yeah, can't wait to see you too." Haruhi said, smiling.

"Oh, it's nothing senpai. Have fun with Eclair-san." she said, handing the phone back to Kyoya.

"See you soon, Tamaki." Kyoya said, and smiled. "The twins say Hi too."

Haruhi lay on the couch,yawning. "Tamaki-senpai is having fun in France. He says that his mother is doing well, she had a health scare a few days ago."

"Did Tama-chan call?" asked Hunny, as he walked out of the bedroom, Mori behind him.

"Yes, he can't wait to see us." Haruhi said, smiling.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Fujioka Ryoji-san?"

"Hai."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I have a mild idea."

"Good, good. Remember what I told you last time."

"Yes. Perfectly."

"Don't speak to me in that tone. Your daughter will be alright, as long as you follow what I say."

"I know."

"Where is she?"

"Half-way to Paris by now."

"Really?"

"Yes, she is there for Tamaki's marriage to Eclair."

"As planned. You are doing well, Ryoji-san."

"Hn. I have to get going, sorry."

"Very well. Oh, and Ryoji-san?"

"Hai?"

"Make sure your daughter does not interfere with my plans."

"I'll try, I'll try."

* * *

Please review!! Please, please, PLEASE!! *goes down on knees and begs with puppy dog eyes*

-Pika-chan


	4. Wedding

** Mistress**  
**  
Pairings:** one-sided EclairTamaki, TamaHaru, HikaKao, MoriHunny  
**  
Warnings:** Lemons, language, yaoi.  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. I think we all know that.

I was listening to my iPod, and a song called 'Competition' by Dragonette came on. That inspired me to write this, but it will come later, like in a few chapters.

So, listen to the song(if you never heard of it) and read and review!!

There we go, I fixed this chapter up nice and well! Did you like it? Please review! My goal is 25 reviews by chapter 6(the real ch.6)!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wedding  
**

"Make sure your daughter does not interfere with my plans."

"I'll try, I'll try."

* * *

"Irasshaimase Ootori-kun, Hitachiin-kun, Morinozuka-kun, Haninozuka-kun, Fujioka-san." greeted the chauffeur

"Konichiwa." Kyoya said, bowing down as they entered the limo.

"That's the Eiffel Tower." Hikaru said, pointing to the tower.

"I know what it is, Hikaru." Haruhi said, rolling her eyes. She hadn't had much sleep, and she was exhausted.

"We will take a tour of the city following the wedding with Tamaki." Kyoya said, also tired.

"Ne, ne, Kyo-chan, where are we staying?" asked Hunny, rubbing his eyes.

"We are staying at the Grantaine mansion, along with Tamaki." Kyoya answered, smiling.

"Here we are." The chauffeur said, opening the door, letting the Host Club walk out.

"HARUHI! KYOYA! HIKARU! KAORU! HUNNY-SENPAI! MORI-SENPAI!" yelled Tamaki, running top speed, tears in his eyes.

"Ohayo Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi said, returning the hug that Tamaki gave her, along with the others.

"How was your flight?" Tamaki inquired.

"It was boring." The twins answered, looking around. They were just outside of the city of Paris, in a beautiful country-side mansion. It was as big as the Ootori house.

"Maman, mes amis sont ici!" Tamaki called in French._(Trans.:Mom, my friends are here!)_

"Bonjour!" Greeted Tamaki's mum, the smile on her face identical with Tamaki's.

"Bonjour, Anne-Sophie-san." Kyoya said, bowing down, the twins and the senpais following suit.

"Bonjour Anne-Sophie-san." Haruhi said, smiling.

"Haruhi-chan! Rene(_A/N:__Tamaki's French Name, in case you didn't know_) told me so much about you!" the blonde said, hugging the girl, and the boys.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, you two can share the room across from Tama-kun's. Kyoya-kun, would you mind sharing with Tama-kun?" Anne-Sophie asked as she showed everyone around the house.

"Not at all, Anne-Sophie-san." Kyoya said, smiling, as he carried his bags to Tamaki's room.

"Hunny-kun, Mori-kun, you can share the room beside the twins." The blonde said smiling, and she looked over at Haruhi." And Haruhi-chan, you can stay in the room beside Tama-kun and Kyoya-kun."

"Kyoya, would you be my best man?" Tamaki asked after they had all gone to their rooms to unpack.

"Of course I'll be your best man!"

"KYOYA! MON AMI! KYOYA!! YAHOO!!!"

"G-get off me Tamaki."

* * *

"Happy last few hours of being a bachelor, tono!" yelled out the twins at 8am, running into Tamaki and Kyoya's room, both boys dead asleep.

"Ungh?" Tamaki groggily muttered, sitting up, Kyoya still asleep.

"You're getting married to Eclair in 4 hours, Tama-chan!" Hunny screamed, smiling as he walked into the room, Mori following behind, holding a breakfast tray.

"Get the fuck out." grumbled a half-asleep Kyoya. The Low Blood Pressure King first thing in the morning was NEVER a pleasant sight.

"Ne, how late was Kyoya-senpai up until?" Haruhi asked, walking in, Anne-Sophie walking in a few minutes later.

"Tama-kun, you should be getting up. The wedding starts at 12pm. And you still have to get dressed!" Anne-Sophie said, a sad look in her eyes. "You don't have to do this, Tama-kun."

"Mais, maman, je veux, c'est mieux si je ne._(Trans.:But, mom,I want to, it's better if I do)_" Tamaki spoke in his beautiful French. Haruhi looked at him, her heart beat speeding up.

"Uhm, I should go, and change." Haruhi smiled, as she walked into her room, closing and locking the door.

"In 3 and a half hours, Tamaki's going to be married." She whispered, a sad smile on her face. Just a 3 weeks after she found out she was in love with Tamaki, this happens.

"Hey, Haruhi, you in there?" Tamaki called, Haruhi stood up, and opened the door.

"Hai, senpai?"

"You forgot your dress." Tamaki smiled, giving her the dress on one of those dry-cleaning hangers.

"Thanks, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi smiled back at him, as she gently lay the dress on her bed.

"Also, Haruhi."

"Yeah, senpai."

"Umm, never mind, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok then, see you in a few hours, senpai." Haruhi said, smiling as she pulled the door closed, Tamaki also closing it. Overbalancing, Tamaki fell on top of Haruhi, their lips touching.

"S-senpai." Haruhi whispered, her cheeks red.

"Tamaki, we have to leave already!" Kyoya's voice saved him, as he smiled, quickly hugged Haruhi, and ran out, Haruhi staring at him wide eyed.

"I-I just kissed him!" She whispered to herself, as she smiled a bit. At least his first kiss won't be with Eclair.

_'At least my first kiss won't be with Eclair.'_ Tamaki thought also, as he got dressed in a navy blue tuxedo, with a light, pastel blue shirt and navy pants.

The twins wore black tuxedos, as did Mori, Hunny and Kyoya.

The wedding hall was in a huge chapel, lavishly decorated with exotic flowers, bright ribbons and a hundred guests.

Tamaki stood at the chapel, smiling as he looked out at his friends at the 2nd row. Anne-Sophie was wearing a pink strapless dress, mopping her eyes with a tissue. Beside her sat Haruhi, dressed in a pale yellow halter dress, with fake-hair clips. She looked at him with made-up brown eyes. As quickly as their eyes met, they both turned away, blushing pink. Hikaru and Kaoru were to Haruhi's left, Mori and Hunny beside the twins, all looking at the Host club King with bittersweet smiles.

Infront of them sat Tamaki's grandmother, father and other important high-class people invited by the Souh's to attend their son's wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the unison of Rene Tamaki Richard Grantine Suoh and Eclair Tonnerre." The minister started, reading the vows as Anne-Sophie and Eclair's mothers cried.

"Do you, Tamaki Suoh, take Eclair Tonnerre as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?" The minister asked, as Tamaki looked out at the audience, his violet eyes meeting with his mothers, then Haruhi's, at the rest of the Host Club, then at his father and grandmother.

"I-I do." He said quietly, stuttering slightly.

"Do you, Eclair Tonnerre take Tamaki Suoh as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Eclair also looked at the audience, and with a smile she said her vow. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."The minister said, smiling

With a nudge from Kyoya, Tamaki leaned forward, and kissed Eclair quickly.

"I know pronounce you, man and wife!"

The audience rose to their feet clapping, many people were crying. Haruhi smiled at Tamaki, her cheeks light pink. The wedding was elaborate and beautiful, straight out of a fairy tale.

"The reception is in half an hour." Kaoru said, as the guests went towards the limos, the Host club, and Anne-Sophie, went to one, and sat down.

"It was such a beautiful wedding." Anne-Sophie said, smiling.

"Yeah." They all agreed, and smiled. At least Tamaki's and Anne-Sophie's futures were safe, for a while, at least.

The reception was in a park on the outskirts of Paris. There was food from France and Japan, music and dances.

"Kyoya, as my best man, please say a toast." Tamaki said smiling as Kyoya stood up, looking at the table.

"I hope you have a wonderful marriage and a happy time together." Kyoya said, smiling as everyone clinked glasses, and laughed.

"May we say a toast?" The twins asked, standing up, identical mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Hope you don't mind your husband being a ranting baka." they said laughing, as everyone else laughed along.

"YOU RAMBUNCTIOUS TWINS!" Tamaki yelled, and attempted to chase the laughing twins, but Eclair held him back.

A while later, after the couple danced a beautiful salsa, it was time for Eclair to throw the bouquet. The girls all stood behind her as she threw the bouquet. Many of them jumped up to try and catch it, but it landed perfectly in the hands of a shocked Haruhi.

Tamaki grabbed Eclair's garter, and randomly threw it at the guys. Somehow, it managed to hit Hikaru in the face, and land in his hands.

Both Hikaru and Haruhi looked at each other, faces red.

"Hikaru, y-you're gonna get married?" stuttered Kaoru, a sad look in his eyes.

"Of course not Kaoru! No one in this world can replace the love I hold for you!"

"Oh Hikaru."

"I DON'T WANT TWINCEST AT MY WEDDING!" Eclair yelled, glaring.

"Bitch." both twins whispered, and laughed.

The reception ended perfectly, as both Eclair and Tamaki ran into a limo, and drove off to the airport.

"That was a nice wedding." Eclair said, looking at the ring. It was white gold with a pink diamond.

"Yes, it was, Eclair." Tamaki said, smiling as he looked out the window.

"I should tell you, that there is no love between us." Eclair said bluntly, and Tamaki nodded.

"Of course, dear. You can have lovers if you want, I won't say anything." he said, and Eclair smiled.

"Good, we have a deal then."

"Of course we do."

* * *

Oh, and if any of you see ANY mistakes or inconsistencies, please let me know!

Please review!! Please, please, PLEASE!! *goes down on knees and begs with puppy dog eyes*

-Pika-chan


	5. Promises

** Mistress**  
**  
Pairings:** one-sided EclairTamaki, TamaHaru, HikaKao, MoriHunny, KyoKao  
**  
Warnings:** Lemons, language, yaoi.  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. I think we all know that.

I was listening to my iPod, and a song called 'Competition' by Dragonette came on. That inspired me to write this, but it will come later, like in a few chapters.

So, listen to the song(if you never heard of it) and read and review!!

There we go, I fixed this chapter up nice and well! Did you like it? Please review! My goal is 25 reviews by chapter 6(the real ch.6)!

Pika-chan's rant/blog/thing:_ I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!!!! *bows down a million times*_

_I started high school this year, and trust me, it was WAY harder then I ever imagined! HORRENDOUS! So, blame homework and tests for my lack of updates. And my own lack of properly managing time. I really NEED to learn that skill. Sorry!! *bows down again*_

_Ok, _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Promises  
**

"I should tell you, that there is no love between us." Eclair said bluntly, and Tamaki nodded.

"Of course, dear. You can have lovers if you want, I won't say anything." he said, and Eclair smiled.

"Good, we have a deal then."

"Of course we do."

* * *

"Tamaki and Eclair are going to have their honey moon in Spain." Kyoya said, as everyone got back to the Grantaine mansion to change into everyday clothes. Meaning, they all wore jeans and t-shirts.

They were set to return to Japan in a few days, and Anne-Sophie within a month.

"How long are they gonna be in Spain?" Haruhi asked, taking a picture of the Eiffel Tower.

"They are going to Salou for a week." Kyoya said, as the group walked into a small cafe.

"Bonjour monsieurs, mademoiselle." A brunette waitress greeted, sitting them down at a table, and taking their orders. Cake for Hunny, coffee for Mori and Kyoya, tea for Haruhi and chocolate croissants for the twins.

"But still, it sucks that Tono is married to that bitch, no matter how long." Hikaru said, Kaoru looking outside the window.

"Yeah, at least we know that he won't sleep with her." Kaoru said, laughing. "Tono's too prudent!"

"Haha, I can just see that! She tries to seduce him, he pushes her away, sputtering nonsense about indecency." Hikaru smirked.

"It was a nice wedding, though." Haruhi said, cutting off the twin's talk. "He doesn't love that bitch, so it's nothing."

"We should get going. Summer vacation is next week, and we still have to pick up our stuff." Kyoya said, as they walked out of the cafe, leaving the waitress with a rather generous tip.

* * *

"Takashi, I'm worried about Haru-chan." Hunny whispered to Mori as the two walked into the bedroom of Kyoya's private jet.

"She'll be alright, Mitsukuni." Mori said smiling at his older cousin.

"And Tama-chan likes Haru-chan. Do you think she can avoid repeating what happened to his family already?"

"Mitsukuni, don't worry. Sleep." Mori said, tucking the smaller boy in, and smiling slightly.

"Hmm, I love you, Takashi." Hunny murmured sleepily

"I love you too, Mitsukuni." Mori patted his cousin's head, and sat there, protecting the Haninozuka from danger. "Haruhi will be alright."

* * *

"I'm back, otousa!" Haruhi called as she walked into her apartment, carrying her bags. The Host Club had left her to go back to their own homes to unpack.

"HARUHI!" yelled out Ranka, running and hugging his daughter tightly. "How was the wedding?"

"I took alot of pictures, you can have a look after you finish work." Haruhi said, looking at her dad dressed in drag."Did anything happen while I was in France?"

"No, nothing, Haruhi. I'm sorry, but I have to go on a business trip for 3 weeks. Please, take care of yourself, and sorry for leaving you alone, my dear daughter!" Ranka smiled, and walked out the door, leaving Haruhi standing there, a tired look on her face.

"Same old same old." She muttered, grabbing the phone to call Mei.

"Mushi mushi?" Mei answered.

"Ohayo, Mei-chan. I'm back from France." Haruhi smiled.

"I'll be over there in half an hour."

"Yo, I'm here, Haruhi!" called Mei a half hour later, as she walked inside, looking at the tomboy.

"Hey Mei-chan!" Haruhi said, smiling.

"How was France?" Mei asked, sitting down on the floor.

"Beautiful." Haruhi sat beside her, as they talked about France and the wedding.

"So, when are you gonna tell him?" Mei asked, eyes on Haruhi.

"Tell who what?

"Tell Tamaki-kun that YOU LIKE HIM!" Mei said, annoyed look on her face.

"Eto..I..uh..no..idea?" Haruhi stuttered, face pink.

"When does he get back from his honeymoon?"

"Today."

"Perfect. I got an idea."

"Hn?"

"You'll see, Haruhi."

"Why do you have that look in your eyes, Mei?"

"Trust me."

"Not with that look on your face." Haruhi muttered, her eyes on her bleach blonde friend._(A/N: Mei's blonde on the cover of the manga volume 10, so I'm gonna refer to her as blonde. Okay?)_

_

* * *

_"C'mon, Hika, hurry up a bit." Kaoru sighed, his hand intervened with Hikaru's.

"Hai, hai, ototou." Grumbled Hikaru, climbing the stairs two at a time.

"Haruhi-chan, are you there?" the twins called politely, knocking on her door.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru." Mei said, opening the door, and letting the twins in.

"Where's Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"At the supermarket." Mei answered boredly.

"We came by to tell her that Tono's welcome back party is today." Kaoru said, lazily leaning on Hikaru.

"We got her dress ready and everything." Hikaru added, yawning

"I'll help her with it." Mei said, smiling.

"Kay, have her at our place by 6."

"Got it."

"Bye!"

"You aren't gonna wait for Haruhi?"

Identical mischievous smirks looked back at her, "We'll see her at the party." Laughing, the twins walked away, holding hands like always.

* * *

"Mei-chan, I'm back!" Haruhi called half an hour later, dragging a few bags of produce.

"Hey Haruhi. The twins came by to tell you that Tamaki-kun's party is tonight. They brought you your dress."

"Seriously? Where did they go?"

"They left."

"That's new."

"You better start getting ready. Here, change into the dress."

"Fine." Haruhi took the dress, closing the door to her room.

"You look pretty." Mei said, smiling as Haruhi walked out. She was wearing a light turquoise dress that ended mid-thigh, with spaghetti straps.

"Thanks." Haruhi muttered, blushing lightly, examining herself in the mirror.

"Hitachiin-san is a very talented fashion designer, ne?" Mei cheered, staring at the masterpiece of her favourite designer.

"Yeah." Haruhi agreed, looking at the clock. "Half an hour until the party."

"Hikaru and Kaoru sent a limo for you, don't worry. Here, let me do your make-up."

"OK, but not too much."

"I know."

"Haruhi you look so adorable!" Mei said half an hour later, giving the mirror to the beautifully made-up Haruhi. Black eyeliner and mascara decorated her eyes and silver eye shadow sparkled on her top lid. Her cheeks were artificially pinked and her lips were a pretty glossy coral. Her hair was in it's typical short style, but it was curled a little.

"Thanks, Mei-chan!" Haruhi smiled, as she walked outside, stumbling slightly on the silver stilettos the twins dropped off. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you, Haruhi! Good luck!" Mei yelled after her, smiling. "Don't screw this up, Haruhi." she said to herself, smiling.

"Tissue, Hika?" Kaoru asked, noticing Hikaru's stare at Haruhi. And slight nosebleed.

"Arigatou." mumbled Hikaru, quickly wiping the blood.

"You look gorgeous, Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, smiling at the brunette.

"Thanks." Haruhi said, slightly absentmindedly.

"What's up?" Hikaru asked, leaning in slightly.

"Oh? Nothing, nothing, I'm alright!" Haruhi smiled, looking out the window.

"I wonder how Tono's honeymoon went." Kaoru asked, looking at Haruhi.

"Yeah."

"We're here, Haruhi!"

"Thanks for driving me."

"No problem!"

* * *

"Stop acting so nervous, Tamaki." Kyoya muttered, annoyed beyond belief.

"B-but..." stuttered the blonde, looking around wildly.

"Sheesh, who puts ants down your pants?" Hikaru asked boredly, smirking at Tamaki.

"Welcome back, Tono!" Both twins exclaimed, hugging the blonde quickly

"We have a special surprise for you!" Kaoru added, giggling slightly.

"A surprise, really?

"Welcome back, Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi smiled, walking as fast as she can without tripping to Tamaki.

"H-Haruhi! You look beautiful!" exclaimed Tamaki, nearly knocking Haruhi over with a hug.

"Thanks, senpai." Haruhi said, hugging him back.

"Haru-chan kawaii!" screamed Hunny as he and Mori arrived, smiling at the girl.

"Thanks." Haruhi muttered, her cheeks even more pink.

"Here, Haruhi, some ootori!" Hikaru smiled, handing the girl fatty tuna.

"So, how is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Delicious!" Haruhi smiled, a big smile on her face.

"Here, have some more." Tamaki said, giving her a lot more.

"T-thanks, but I don't need so much, senpai." Haruhi put the other tuna down, sitting down on one of the couches, the others following suit.

"How was your honeymoon?" Kyoya asked.

"Wonderful, Salou was very beautiful!"

"That's nice." Haruhi said, looking at the pictures Tamaki showed them. _'Tamaki-senpai doesn't look very happy being near Eclair.'_ she thought, noticing the fake smile and sad glint in his eyes easily.

"Where's the washroom?" Haruhi asked a half hour later, interrupting Tamaki's story about how they got lost in the town.

"The washroom's on the second floor." Kaoru explained pointing towards the staircase. "It's on your left, 3 doors down."

"Thanks." Haruhi smiled, as she stood up, following Kaoru's instructions.

"Do you have any other washrooms, I really gotta go!" Tamaki said a few minutes later.

"Sheesh, TMI, Tono. Second floor, 5 doors on the right." Hikaru pointed, as Tamaki sprinted up the stairs, turning to the left to go to Haruhi.

"Senpai, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, looking at the blonde.

"I-I need to talk to you, Haruhi." Tamaki said, gently grabbing her hand, and leading her towards a closet, and pushing her in.

"S-senpai?"

"Listen, Haruhi...eto..the thing is..I-uh, I...umma..I.." stuttered Tamaki, his face scarlet.

"Yeah." Haruhi said, looking at him with large eyes, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I l-love you!" Tamaki whispered, his eyes wide, face a flaming scarlet.

"What about Eclair?" Haruhi whispered back.

"She, she has lovers. Oh, sorry Haruhi, I shouldn't have sa-" Tamaki was cut off by Haruhi's lips on his.

"Love you too, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said, blushing."I want to be with you, but you have Eclair, I-I..."

"It'll be a secret, ma chère." Tamaki whispered in French. "Now, go downstairs. I'll see you in a bit."

"Did you get lost, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked when Haruhi got downstairs.

"Yeah, a bit. Haha." Haruhi laughed, sitting down.

"Jeez, did you jack off in there?" Hikaru mumbled when Tamaki emerged.

"HIKARU, DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS INFRONT OF HARUHI!" Screamed Tamaki.

"I was just kidding. Drama Queen." Hikaru laughed while Tamaki death glared him.

"C'mon, we didn't have any of the champagne. One drink won't kill you, Haruhi." Kaoru said, handing everyone a glass of bubbly

"Here's to being friends forever!" Kyoya toasted, picking up a glass of champagne.

"Cheers!" They all said, clunking glasses, and taking a sip of the alcohol.

_'And here's to my new love.'_ Haruhi and Tamaki thought, giving each other a secretive smile.

* * *

Oh, and if any of you see ANY mistakes or inconsistencies, please let me know!

Please review!! Please, please, PLEASE!! *goes down on knees and begs with puppy dog eyes*

-Pika-chan


End file.
